Birthday
by VictoriousPeople
Summary: - happy birthday (?), Sasuke-kun! One-shot. AU. #ssmonth - day 23: A Hot Cup of Tea


**Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Okay, but what if I bat my eyelashes?"_

"No."

"_And what if I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively?"_

"Is that the way you choose to persuade me? It's not working."

"_You're no fun at all Teme. What does Sakura-chan see in you anyway?"_ the blond on the other end of the line huffed.

_Not enough of whatever she wanted to see obviously, since she didn't even wish me a happy fucking birthday,_ Sasuke thought bitterly taking a sip of his black tea. "Fuck you Naruto, my tea's gone cold because of you" the raven haired growled standing up from his couch and heading for the kitchen counter.

"_Oh, boo-hoo grandma."_

"This conversation is o-"

"_Wait!" _the loudmouth screeched and Sasuke was glad he wasn't using his handsfree like he usually did.

"_Today's your fucking birthday for crying out loud! Are you going to stay in your damned apartment all day? Is that your plan, huh?"_

"Yes."

Ending the conversation, Sasuke spilled the tea into the sink and reached into the cupboard above the counter. This was the fifth cup of tea he was preparing today and he was slowly running out of new flavors to try. His fingers brushed against a small box at the very back of the cupboard and he had to stand on the tip of his toes to reach it properly. Just as he pulled it out of the cupboard he was startled by the ringing sound of his phone for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. The small box slipped from his grasp and fell into the sink right in a puddle of stale black tea. He grimaced at the wet, pink cardboard tea box and set it on the counter next to his blaring phone.

"Not you again" he said rejecting the call with one swift movement of his pale index finger. He didn't have the energy to deal with the loudmouthed blond right now.

Blowing a few wayward strands of inky hair out of his face, Sasuke turned on his electric kettle and leaned on the counter. He picked up the small pink box from behind his back and frowned upon reading the word 'sakurayu' written in neat, black kanji.

_Since when do I have cherry blossom tea in my kitchen,_ he wondered and picked a small pickled cherry blossom from the box. After pouring the hot water in his cup, he gently put the small flower into the heated liquid and watched as its soft, pastel petals unfurled and floated on the water's surface. He swallowed thickly as images of silky hair of the same color invaded his mind and took the scalding hot cup in his hand, hoping that the burning feeling on his palm would take his mind off of the green eyed young woman.

He was sulking and he knew it. But that didn't mean he had to admit it.

Balancing his cup in one hand and taking his phone with the other, he made his way back to the couch. Plopping down on said white piece of furniture rather ungracefully he grunted, rejecting yet another one of Nauto's calls. He placed his phone as far away from himself as he could in his current sitting position and leaned his head back sighing.

He didn't like how accustomed he had become to Sakura's presence in his apartment nor how disappointed he was when he woke up this morning alone and cold. He didn't like it how she had crashed into his life and home and mended around until everything was bright and colorful and so oddly _normal_. He also didn't like how her smile was all it took to make his heart do cartwheels and handstands and all sorts of weird shit in his chest. He didn't like how vulnerable she had made him.

But most of all he didn't like the fact that he was okay with all of that.

He sat upright again and looked at the cup in his hand and the small cherry blossom still floating in it. He watched as swirls of steam floated up from the water's surface like little white clouds that vanished into thin air.

_Just like she did this morning, _he thought bringing the steaming cup to his lips, blowing lightly. As proud as he was of his girlfriend being accepted at The Sacred Leaf Hospital and praised as one of the best young doctors of the country, he couldn't prevent himself from being miserable whenever she wasn't at his side. He understood that she had to be there for her patients since it was her job and all, but he still couldn't help but feel jealous. Sometimes he would catch himself thinking about the best way to put himself into the hospital – that's how he desperate he was to have around - but such thoughts were usually dismissed in a matter of seconds. Usually.

He watched the tea in front of him, not daring to take a sip off of the hot liquid, and quietly wondered to which degree it could burn him if he were to _accidentally _pour it on his leg.

_Or arm. Or-_

His phone rang again and Sasuke cursed the blond idiot for being so persistent. He took said phone in his hand contemplating whether to accept the call or not when he heard a faint knock on the door. Slightly frowning, he shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and approached the door with light, silent steps, wondering who on earth it could be.

He slowly cracked the door open; spiky bangs peeked out as he listened for footsteps, or breathing – any kind of sound. When there was none he threw said door wide open to find an enormous box – it was half his size – wrapped up in obnoxiously red gift wrap with a somewhat big violet bow on top of it. Not really knowing what to do with it, he kicked it, putting in more force than necessary…probably. He didn't know. But if there was something fragile inside then it was most likely broken by now - or so he thought. After he searched the surface of the package for a card or note – he found none – he decided to open it against his better judgment. He put his hands on the lid, slowly lifting it up and-

"Happy birthday Sa-su-ke-!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched as he sill held the lid in his now clenched hands.

"Karin" he stated as he watched the overly merry redhead climb out of the box dressed in nothing but a violet bikini and silver high heels.

"Happy birthday" she repeated and latched onto his neck.

"I thought we had this figured out already Karin" he said trying to pry her fingers out of the hair on the nape of his neck. "Sakura's my-"

"Gotcha motherfucker" Naruto screamed as he took Sasuke's left arm in an iron grip and Suigetsu mirrored his action to Sasuke's right.

"What-…Where do you-…How?" Sasuke stammered as he struggled to get free.

"We hid behind the door Sasu-chan and waited for you to drop your guard" Suigetsu whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear, who in turn shivered with disgust.

"Sorry Teme, but it's your birthday and we won't let you spend it all by yourself" Naruto said dragging the Uchiha towards the box.

"Let go dobe- Hey!"

Suigetsu and Naruto dropped Sasuke into the box in one swift movement and high-fived each other gleefully.

"Sasuke, just relax and enjoy the ride" Karin said winking before she closed the box with the lid.

_Assholes. Motherfucking assholes._

* * *

He dragged a tired hand across his face as he made his way to his apartment's door. He didn't know who or what – God? Karma? Juugo? – had helped him out of this hot mess of a birthday party, but he sure was extremely thankful for he didn't have to watch Naruto's pole dancing any longer. He fumbled around his pockets for the keys before he remembered that his apartment wasn't locked for _someone_ had dragged him away in a fucking box before he could lock it. He opened the door carefully and entered as quietly as possible. He wasn't sure why he did so. He just figured that he had enough surprises for one day. He let his gaze wander around room and a small smile danced across his lips as he saw two cups, of what he guessed was tea, on the coffee table. Thin arms sneaked around his waist and a petite body pressed itself to his back.

"Welcome home" he said taking one of her small hands in his and bringing it to his lips.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun" she said in a tired sing-song voice and he spun around in her embrace to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry for leaving like that" she said as she took his hand and headed towards the couch "but you know how Tsunade-sama is…and…" She flopped down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"I didn't even get you a gift…I'm such a bad girlfriend!"

Sasuke smiled sympathetically at her words and grabbed the cups from the coffee table before sitting down next to her. Nudging her head softly with his elbow he extended one of his arms towards her, bringing the cup right in front of her face.

"These cherry blossoms are pretty, aren't they?" She smiled gently as she accepted the tea and took a sip from it. He just nodded in agreement as he watched her in adoration.

_They are._

"I bought this…for you…this tea-" she stuttered as she met his eyes, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Since you don't like sweet things and…Sasuke, why are you looking at me like that?"

Said raven haired man closed his eyes and smirked into his cup as he tasted the tea.

"It's salty" he said amused as he inched closer to her and put the cup back on the small table.

"Ah, so you like it?"

"I love it" he said pulling her in a tight embrace.

"I still don't have a gift for you" she moped, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"You being here with me is the best gift I ever received" he whispered into her ear as her intoxicating scent filled his lungs.

"We have a suggestion!"

Two heads snapped up as two pairs of eyes – one pair onyx, the other jade – frantically darted in several directions.

"Over here!"

Both pairs of eyes watched as a pale, black haired young man and a blond, blue eyed young woman stood in the threshold of Sasuke's apartment.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun" the blond said waving at her neighbors.

"Ugly allow me to correct you; you do have a birthday present."

"I do?" Sakura asked bewildered, still not understanding how on earth Sai and Ino had made it into Sasuke's apartment unnoticed. The apartment's owner on the other hand ground his teeth together in annoyance.

"Yes, Hag. I'm sure a nice gift would be if you offered to help Bastard…into his birthday suit?"

Sakura's mouth dropped open as Ino giggled in delight.

"And of course you would have to have intercourse after that, that's out of question, isn't it?"

"Out" Sasuke barked as Ino laughed wholeheartedly and linked arms with Sai. "Happy birthday" she hollered, slamming the door shut.

"Idiots. I am surrounded by idiots!" Sasuke said massaging his temples.

"You know what" Sakura said as she stood up to lock the door "that idea of his…" she turned around and looked at Sasuke biting her lower lip "I like it."

He swallowed hard.

"So would you let me…get you in your birthday suit?"

* * *

**A/N: **Happy birthday Sauce, yee-haw and shit!

This sounded a lot better in my head.

And from now on I will finish ALL my stories with an inappropriate Sai. (Probably not.) And Ino. God, I love 'em.

As always I didn't proof read this because I'm a lazy ass and it's late; so if you find any mistakes (and you will) let me know! :)

Song that inspired me is "Birthday" by Katy Perry and the 'day 23' prompt of ssmonth: A Hot Cup of Tea. (As you can see I'm not really good with prompts.)

Thank you for reading this and thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed my past stories – YOU GUYS ROCK!


End file.
